


Meet the Roster

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Dean take your baby to meet the roster. Sequel to Late Night Chat.





	Meet the Roster

“Oh my god, is that Jennifer?” Nikki squealed as Dean and I walked into the arena.

Dean glared, tucking Jennifer in closer to his chest. He looked as if he was going to walk right by, but I grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him back. “It is! We brought her to meet everyone. We figured there’s no better time, especially since Dean has a big match tonight.”

“That’s so sweet!” Nikki gushed, moving in closer. Dean’s eyes narrowed but I pinched the skin on his side, getting him to relax. “She’s gorgeous! And those eyes, oh my goodness. Dean, those eyes aren’t even fair.”

“Oh, he knows. I tell him every day,” I laughed. Next to me, Dean was getting antsy, shifting his weight from leg to leg. “Okay, well, it was nice talking to you Nikki, but we have to move on here. Everyone is apparently looking forward to seeing Jennifer. Come see me later tonight, though, and we can talk some more.”

“Of course! I’ll definitely take you up on that!” she said, waving as we walked away.

“Dean, you have got to relax. We brought Jennifer here so everyone can meet her. You can’t growl at them when they get close,” I said, nudging him in the side.

“I can if I want,” he argued.

“You’re too much, Dean,” I laughed, shaking my head. He said nothing in return, just turned a corner into catering. Dean hurried over to the table Roman was sitting at, plopping down next to him.

“Is this Jennifer?” Roman asked, face lighting up as he turned to face Dean.

“No, I’m carrying a random baby around,” Dean replied, rolling his eyes.

“Uh-oh, daddy’s grumpy,” Roman said to Jennifer, allowing her to wrap his finger up in his hand.

“He’s been grumpy since we got here,” I explained, sitting down across from the two of them.

“Can I hold her?” Roman asked, looking at me.

“No,” Dean answered quickly.

Roman laughed, turning back to Jennifer. “Tell him it’s just Uncle Romie. Your favorite uncle ever.”

“Do you even know how to hold a baby?” Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at Roman.

“Dean, he has a daughter,” I reminded him, shaking my head.

Dean was silent, his eyes cutting from Jennifer to Roman and back again before he sighed in defeat. “Fine,” he grumbled, turning his body to hand Jennifer over to Roman. I watched as Dean tentatively let go of Jennifer, leaving her in Roman’s arms. “You have to support her head. Her whole head. No, support her head. And keep your arm nice and flat up under her. No, support her head!”

“Dean, he’s doing fine. Roman knows how to hold a baby. Relax,” I said, interrupting his diatribe.

Dean huffed and sat back, glaring at Roman as he held Jennifer. When Roman shifted in his seat, Dean grabbed for Jennifer. “Okay, that was fun, I’ll take her back now,” he said, clutching her to his chest again.

“She’s adorable,” Roman said, turning to me. “I don’t know how, especially considering her dad is a mess all the damn time.”

“Language!” Dean hissed. “And I’ll have you know I’m just as adorable as Jennifer.”

I shook my head as the two of them bickered back and forth. After a moment, someone in the corner of the room caught my eye. Seth was standing back there, rocking back and forth on his feet, a large stuffed bear in hand.

“Dean, honey,” I said, getting his attention. “I think we left Jen’s other blanket in the car. Can you go grab it for me?” I asked. “It’s kinda chilly in here. I don’t want her to get cold.”

“Yeah, of course,” he replied, jumping up to hand Jennifer to me before walking off.

I waved Seth over when Dean walked away, and he scurried over. “Hey, I don’t want to bother you guys for long. I just, uh, heard you guys were bringing Jennifer and I got her something. You don’t have to tell Dean it’s from me. I just wanted to get her something,” he rushed out, placing the bear on the table. “And I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know it can be tiring, having a newborn.”

“We’re fine, you’re not bothering us, Seth. And yeah, I’m a little tired, but it’s worth it,” I told him. “Look, Jennifer. Uncle Seth brought you something,” I cooed to her, bringing her attention to the bear on the table. “Would you like to hold her, Seth?”

“Ummmm…” he trailed off, looking between Jennifer and me.

“If you want to, you might as well do it now before Dean comes back. He barely let me hold her,” Roman said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, um. Sure, then, I guess.” Seth sat next to me and I handed Jennifer over.

As soon as she had settled into his arms, giggling as Seth made faces at her, Dean was back. “Babe, there was no other-why is Seth holding my baby?”

“Dean, relax,” I pleaded. Seth’s face had gone ghostly white and he was preparing to hand Jennifer back over. “You’re fine, Seth.”

“The hell he is,” Dean growled.

“Listen, I don’t want any trouble, I just-“ Seth started.

“Just what?” Dean interrupted.

“I just heard you two had the baby and were gonna bring her here today. I got her a present. Wanted to make sure you guys were doing well. I just, uh, wanted to see what’s gotten you so happy these days, man,” Seth explained, standing up and handing Jennifer back to me. “But it’s cool. I’m just glad you’re doing well.”

Roman turned to Dean as Seth started to walk away, elbowing him in the side. “Don’t let him slink off like that, Dean. It’s time for you to get over it.”

Dean sighed, stomping his foot lightly against the ground. “Seth!” he called after a minute. Seth turned, walking back towards us when Dean waved him over. “Thanks. You didn’t have to do that, but you did anyway. I appreciate it.”

“Not a big deal,” Seth mumbled.

“Thanks anyway,” Dean said, pulling Seth into a hug.

“Oh my god, is that the baby?!” Dolph yelled, running up to the table, breaking up the moment. “Can I hold her?”

Before Dean could say anything, I had handed Jennifer over to Dolph, glaring at Dean to get him to relax. Dolph went to make a face at Jen, trying to get her to laugh. Instead, of course, she started crying.

“This is why we don’t let people hold the baby,” Dean spat, taking Jennifer away from Dolph. “No one else gets to hold her!” he called, walking down the hallway.

“Dean! Bring her back!” I yelled after him, getting up to follow him.

“No! You just hand her off to whoever. And none of these heathens even know how to hold a baby! And looking at Dolph’s hideous face made her cry!” he replied, walking even faster.

“Dean, I swear to god,” I muttered, finally giving up and letting him walk off, Jennifer wrapped up safely in his arms.


End file.
